


Doppelgänger

by MURMAlDER



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Fake Relationship, M/M, Multi, Parties, Skwisgaar gets drunk af, brief mentions of violence, mentions of drug use, might increase the rating if I write another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MURMAlDER/pseuds/MURMAlDER
Summary: "Strange seeing your twin in the bathroom, when you didn't even know you had one"Skwisgaar spots someone with Toki at a party that looks weirdly familiar.





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on Freezepop's song "Doppelgänger"
> 
> You know how there's that brief frame of Toki at a party with the lady lookalike of Skwisgaar
> 
> Yea, I wrote this about that
> 
> Highly recommend that song and all of freezepop btw!

"Toki, I understand you and Skwisgaar have, uh…well, something going on between you two," Charles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger, "but for press release purposes, we're gonna have to get you to attend this party with a woman."

Toki grimaced. "But why can'ts me and Skwisgaar just goes as friends?"

Charles was still for a brief moment, then answered Toki frankly: "Skwisgaar already has a date, or two, or three, or more. I'm not here to judge his decisions, only to advise and reprimand. As for you, I'm advising that you go with a woman, because the world isn't ready to see Dethklok's two guitarists romantically involved. Nothing against you two, just a PR precaution."

"Sounds racists and home of phobias," Toki said.

Charles blinked. "Again, nothing against you two. I'm only concerned with what the public would think of that revelation. There may be detrimental effects, and we don't want that to happen. I'm doing this for your's and Skwisgaar's safety, Toki."

Toki looked down, defeated that he couldn't spend time in public too close to his lover. "Okay," he sighed. "But ams not goings to have a goods time at this parties."

"I'm sorry, Toki." Charles reached for some papers on his desk, sifting through them quickly. "But it's only for one night. You'll get through it."

-

On the day of the party, all of Dethklok were dressed in their best formal wear. Nathan had a beautiful alternative girl on his arm, Pickles had a bottle of vodka and a flask, Murderface had a to-go bag from McDonald's, and Skwisgaar had 3 women following him like magnets. Toki pouted and furrowed his brow at his promiscuous bandmate. How could he ever successfully captivate the heart of the mighty Skwisgaar and earn his loyalty?

Charles tapped Toki's shoulder. "Toki, this is your date for tonight. She's a guitarist, like you. In fact, she plays as Skwisgaar in the all-female tribute band Ladyklok. Get to know each other and…have fun tonight."

Toki didn't respond, he didn't want to put up a fight on a night he was supposed to try his best to enjoy. How was he supposed to have fun without Skwisgaar? Actually…he could pretend this girl was Skwisgaar, because she looked a little bit like him. Only half as beautiful, of course, but still close enough to the real deal that he just might enjoy his time with her.

"Hi, I'm Sammi," she said. "I'm the rhythm guitarist for Ladyklok. It's such an honor to meet you, Toki."

Toki tilted his head. "Rhythms guitarist? But you plays for Skwisgaar."

Sammi beamed and averted her eyes in an ingenuous gesture. "Yeah, we, um…we think your skills are just as good as Skwisgaar's, so we gave our Toki the lead part."

Toki was taken aback. No one has complimented his playing skills in the longest time! "You thinks I'm a goods guitarists?"

"Of course! I started seriously getting into guitar because of you," Sammi replied. "I'm kind of starstruck, really. You're my guitar idol."

"Wowee!" Toki grinned. "Well, can'ts be lates for the parties, gots to goes to the Dethcopters. Come withs me."

-

The arrival went smoothly, and no mishaps occurred on the red carpet, much to Charles' joy. Pickles was already drunk, but that was expected. Skwisgaar kept his following in check for the most part, adding only two more girls. Murderface only cussed at three photographers, and Nathan didn't pull any offensive gestures. Charles considered the red carpet a success.

The room that the party took place in was dim, with neon blue and purple lighting. Thrash metal was blasting from the DJ's booth. The bar was bountiful and well-equipped to handle a night with Dethklok. Rapid drum beats and rough guitar chords made the walls thrum with excitement as the bodies packed from wall-to-wall anxiously awaited Dethklok's official arrival.

After some initial hounding by fans (and subsequent wrestles with Klokateers), Toki sat at the bar with Sammi. They both ordered Manhattans.

"So tell me, Toki," Sammi leaned in so she didn't have to shout so loud for Toki to hear her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, and I promise I won't say anything or tell anyone." Toki held his breath and felt his heart stop for a split second. Sammi continued, "are you and Skwisgaar…?"

"Huh? Me ands Skwisgaar?" Toki's heart beat quickly now, and he could feel his own pulse on his neck. "No, that's a funny things to say! Hahaha!" His laughter was obviously fake. Toki nervously removed the cherry garnish from his glass and inspected it.

"Oh, well…" Sammi took a sip from her cocktail. "But you and Skwisgaar are friends, right? I'd love to meet him. You know, see how our appearances compare in the flesh. I'm definitely not as tall as him, but…" Sammi's voice drowned out with the noise of the crowd. Well, that's what Toki wanted to think. Truthfully, he stopped paying attention.

If Sammi were to meet Skwisgaar, Toki knew that he would undoubtedly have obscene intentions with her. She'd be reduced to just another number on Skwisgaar's body count. Since Skwisgaar had such a high opinion of himself, why _wouldn't_ he want to fuck his lady counterpart? It would be best to keep these two apart. Charles would probably yell at Toki if Sammi ended up with anyone else. Toki scanned the crowd and found Skwisgaar sitting at a booth surrounded by women. Two were sitting on his lap, and he was taking turns making out with them.

Sammi wasn't talking anymore, but Toki had to tell her somehow that she couldn't meet Skwisgaar. "Skwisgaar busy," Toki said grumpily.

"Hm. That's okay," Sammi simpered. "I know he must be a man in demand."

-

Skwisgaar finally took a break from meaningless romance, enjoying a plate of hot wings and a constant flow of cocktails and shots. His head was barely starting to feel heavy and he knew his dick wouldn't give out on him for another drink or so, so he took another one as the waitress passed. So many ladies, so little time…the bar had plentiful ladies sipping from their cosmopolitans. He decided he'd go on the prowl at the bar next, maybe order a brewski there just to keep the buzz going.

Still keeping an eye on the bar, Skwisgaar almost spat out the contents of his…fourth? Fifth? Sixth cocktail. He wondered if Pickles slipped something in the drinks, because he could've bet his left index finger he saw _himself_ sitting at the bar.

And _himself_ was sitting with Toki? Time to lay off the booze, Skwisgaar. His head––and not the one below the belt––was starting to give out on him.

-

Conversation wasn't boring with Sammi. She was a fun girl, Toki wasn't afraid to admit that. But he was ashamed to even think that she was a disappointment. In his peripheral vision, all he saw was long blonde locks over a black tank top. The chirpy voice that spoke to him wasn't the deep, broken English he'd been daydreaming of. Her jawline was much too soft. And her pale eyes didn't have the same vibrant sky-blue magnificence.

Toki turned around to check Skwisgaar's booth. The seats were now occupied by other patrons. Great, he's probably snorting coke and having an orgy. Toki was most definitely not looking forward to dragging Skwisgaar's blacked-out and fucked-out body into his bedroom tonight.

"Hey, Toki?" Sammi interrupted his train of thought. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Toki was ashamed, once again, to hope that she meant she would ditch him. As soon as she left, Toki turned to assess the crowd for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. He felt a sudden pang of heartbreak and loneliness, searching the crowd for someone who had probably entirely forgotten all about Toki's existence at this particular moment in time. If only he knew that he was on Toki's mind every hour of everyday.

-

Skwisgaar gripped the edges of the sink as his knuckles turned white, and stared into the mirror with wide, bloodshot eyes. The world around him spiraled, and the ground seemed as though he were on a boat fighting choppy waters. It felt like he was on a really bad trip. How could he be in two places at the same time? Is this body really his? Whose body was at the bar? Is he _that_ fucked up right now? It was only six cocktails! Well, he presumed it was six in English. He didn't bother to count in Swedish.

Two ladies a few sinks down whispered and murmured at each other. Another came into the restroom. There he was––there she was––Skwisgaar's second body. Except this one had tits. And was much shorter.

She dressed exactly as he typically did: black tank top, gray pants, black boots, and a skull-buckle belt. Her hair was as long and blonde as his. Her pale blue eyes were enough to convince Skwisgaar that she was his long lost twin. She looked just like him. Skwisgaar wasn't sure where the mirror was anymore.

She stopped in front of him. "Skwisgaar!" She smiled. "This is the ladies' bathroom, what are you doing here? Anyway, I've been wanting to meet you!" She closed the distance between them and looked up at him with admiration, but he didn't return equal enthusiasm. "Are you okay? If you're gonna puke, there's toilets over there…"

Skwisgaar's eyes were still wide, and his mouth was agape. "I have to gets out of here," he spoke quietly, then bolted for the door.

-

The place was packed, the crowd shoulder-to-shoulder. Luckily, Skwisgaar was tall, so he could easily scout an exit route. The lights were blurry, the ceiling was spinning, and the walls seemed like they were made of water. Getting out of here would be harder than Skwisgaar initially thought.

Toki finished his only drink so far and turned once again, telling himself he was looking for Sammi. There she was––there he was––Toki's beloved tree, frantically making his way through the crowd. The world's fastest guitarist squeezed through a pair of Klokateers and went outside, the Klokateers following him. Without even thinking of Sammi's absence, Toki fled to the same exit.

Outside the air was fresh and cool. There were tall walls and buildings surrounding them, and the lot was empty save for three people.

"You've had too much," a Klokateer said.

The other tried soothing the guitarist by rubbing his shoulder blade. "Must've been something in the drinks."

"But there's an entire unit making sure nobody laces the food or drinks," the first Klokateer said.

"Well, one thing's for sure," the Klokateer continued, "Offdensen will decapitate whoever did this to his bread and butter."

Toki came closer, silently approaching them. Skwisgaar's eyes caught sight of Toki and he rushed out of the Klokateers' hands to grip Toki's shoulders tightly.

"Toki," he breathed. "I didn't knows I hads a twins."

"You haves a twins?" Toki raised one eyebrow. He was only slightly mad at Skwisgaar for his prior actions, yet inexplicably happy to be gripped by him so tightly.

"She—she looks just like me," he said, his entire expression showing apparent fear. "I thinks it was me, but I ams here, and I freaks out because there ams three of me!"

"Skwisgaar, there's only you," Toki spoke calmly. "Nobody looks like you."

"I sees my twins in the bathrooms," he shivered.

"Ja, that ams the mirror. Your reefclections." Toki reached up, his fingertips grazing Skwisgaar's jaw.

"Reefclections," Skwisgaar repeated quietly, eyes still wide. He removed one hand from Toki's shoulder to grasp Toki's hand by his jaw. "But she…she sits with you at the bars. And talks to me ins the bathrooms."

"Du mener Sammi," Toki grinned softly. _You mean Sammi._ "Charles brings her for me. I hads to dates a goyls today, publicks appearanskes, and alls that."

Skwisgaar furrowed his brow, he almost seemed offended. "Where…did Charles…finds her…She ams mine sisters, methinks. Moms tells me nevers."

"Nej, nej, elskling. She not Swedish. She ams you but in Ladyklok. Trrrribuuute bands. She's suppose to looks like you, but I don'ts think so. She look nothings like you," Toki explained.

Skwisgaar shook his head. "She look exackly likes me! I thought she ams me! You don't sees that hows?"

Toki smiled again, cupping Skwisgaar's face in his hands. "Yous so much prettiers," he said, getting on his tiptoes to kiss the tip of Skwisgaar's nose. "Your hairs prettiers. Yous nose cuter. Eyes prettiers. Lip betters to kiss. Jeg savner deg." _I miss you._ "Parties ams borings what withouts you. Much rather do nothings and cuddles withs you."

"Miss yous too, Toki. Rather you sucks mine dicks than the pretty ladies, ja. Ams so fucked up, needs to lay downs…" Skwisgaar leaned into Toki, resting his head on his shoulder. Toki smelled nice and comforting, like a wondrous blend of vanilla and pine. It reminded Skwisgaar of the holiday season back home, when he would get ignored as his mother decked her own halls in her bedroom.

"Ams okej, elskling. We can go homes now," Toki said. "And maybe do whats we rather does. Haves our own parties." He nodded at the Klokateers that had since been on 'sentry mode' and without hesitation, they called for a car to pick them up. Seconds later, they were inside a limousine headed back for Mordhaus. Skwisgaar was half asleep on Toki's lap, and tonight, Toki wouldn't mind dragging Skwisgaar into his room. Just as long as he'd be the one fucking him until he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> miiiiiiight write another chapter, if you freaky little creatures are into that. Or I might not. I guess it all depends on if I like it or not.


End file.
